Sparkle of Creation
by Kolobusamy
Summary: A mysterious potion unlocks a bright future for a bitter potions master
1. I feel the door

Chapter One

I can see the door…

For Professor Snape, October the twenty-eighth started out like any other day. He awoke at precisely 4:00 am, graded students' incomplete and idiotic papers until 7:00am, and then headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  He had no idea that today would change his life far more than when he became a spy for Albus Dumbledore or when Voldemort had finally been defeated. 

He stormed into the Great Hall and took his customary seat beside the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin. Magically, his coffee cup filled with his favorite dark roast coffee.

"Good Morning, Severus," Remus Lupin wiped his face as he turned to Snape. "Did you see today's article on Harry? The new journalist for the Daily Prophet did a wonderful in depth article on how he defeated Voldemort."

"Mm." Snape growled turning toward Madam Hooch as he angrily took a swig of his dark roast. Damn that boy! Snape thought, every morning that grubby little prick was in his Advanced Potions class. Snotty little shit! Just the thought of having to teach that _brat_ was enough to make him sick to his stomach. Like father, like son.

Swooping down towards Professor Snape's position at the table, a large gray owl dropped a package on his empty place setting. 

"Oh, what is this?" Snape murmured.  

Professor Severus Snape, 

_Potions Master, Hogwarts,_

_            We, of _THE POTION'S GUILD_ are writing to inform you that a new potion has been brought to our attention. It's creator, Potion Mistress Marilyn Maggs, died shortly after creating it. Upon her death it was discovered, but she left no note as to what she meant it for, just a list of the materials needed in acquiring the potion (which we have included on a separate roll of parchment.)_

_            Your expert skills of analysis are greatly needed, Professor Snape. Many of _THE POTION'S GUILD _have tried but failed to determine what the purpose of the potion is. We are certain you will succeed where others have failed and are well aware that you are up to the challenge._

Nathaniel Leon 

_Keeper of Potions_

THE POTION'S GUILD 

"Humm," Snape grinned a totally evil grin. So, the Potion Guild wanted him back in the fold. Probably because most of the Potion's Guild are egotistical windbags and dunderheads that couldn't solve the simplest of puzzles. Well, they finally realized that this potion (like most in their case) needed his penetrating intellect and, of course, he is more than willing to oblige them. 

Picking up the crystal blue potion bottle between his forefinger and thumb as if it were the Hope diamond and he a connoisseur of priceless gems, Snape smiled. Today was finally looking up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione Granger laughed as her best friends, Harry and Ron, reenacted Harry's spectacular catch of the snitch from yesterday's game. Ever since Harry defeated Voldemort, life has been sweet. Hermione thought with a grin, her future is looking up.

Down to the dungeons Hermione, Harry, and Ron dashed, not knowing that a strange and wonderful child was waiting in the dark, waiting for the sparkle of creation, when the door of life will open for her and allow her into the light. 


	2. I can hear their voices

_A/n: I forgot to mention that all recognizable characters are the property of JK Rowling_.

Chapter Two

I can here their voices…

"Today class we will be finishing our work on the Draught of Living Death." Professor Snape turned to the board and began to list the second string of ingredients needed for the Draught of Living Death. "I want this done by the end of class; failure to do so will result in complete failure of this class." He paused, grinning evilly.

"Submitting to me a draught that doesn't produce the desired effects will result in complete failure of this class," Professor Snape turned to the class, directing his gaze to his most irksome student (besides Potter), "Whispering directions into your neighbors ear will also result in complete failure of this class, do you comprehend, Miss Granger? Complete and total failure where no whining to the Headmaster will help save you from your complete and total failure." The great Professor seated himself behind his desk looking at the class before him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Begin!" A flurry of movement from the students followed his words and Snape grinned merrily. 

Nevil Longbottom's hands shook as he began to measure his dragon juices. He knew somehow that he was going to drop the small vile of liquids before he did it. May have been the inch of sweat lining his hands or maybe a true premonition. Anyhow the small blue vile crashed against the stone floor, splashing its contents everywhere. 

Fear rushed through Longbottom's veins as the silky smooth voice of doom snarled, "Longbottom! How is it that you cannot manage to do anything correctly. Must everything fall apart in you slimy little paws?" Professor Snape growled as he stormed around his desk.

"Please, Professor, give him a chance to redo it," Hermione softly beckoned. Her soft brown eyes tugged at his heart. 

Professor Snape growled, "Longbottom, you have ten seconds to run into the storage room and collect a new vile of dragon juices…."

The boy stood there, stupidly staring at him. Oh, what the hell… "NOW LONGBOTTOM!!!!" The clumsy boy started a loopy as hell run toward his office.

 "Miss Granger?" The girl turned toward him. "Come over here."

Hermione Granger tiptoed over to where he stood by Longbottom's caldron. "Yes, sir?"

"Miss Granger, I have warned you time and time again about speaking out of turn…" Whatever threat or punishment Professor Snape was going to stow upon Hermione's fair head was interrupted when an eternally clumsy Longbottom came bounding out of Professor Snape's office carrying a crystal blue bottle. Professor Snape turned toward the prat in time to see him slip on the spilled dragon juices and fling the tiny blue bottle toward the bubbling caldron between himself and Miss Granger.  

After that everything went black….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the dark place of eternal patience, a small spirit raised it tiny smooth head. It could hear a voice beckoning from the other side of the door. Want and desperation was in it's innocent little heart as it prayed that this new something will bring it light.


	3. At last the light

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Chapter Three

At last the light

Professor Snape and Hermione Granger were lying in hospital beds unconscious as Headmaster Dumbledore and Madam Pomfery worried over their welfare. They could find nothing wrong with their still bodies, but no one could tell them what was in the potion bottle Longbottom accidentally spilled into the caldron-full of trouble that has put Professor Snape and Hermione Granger in such a state.   

"Mmm…" Hermione moaned as she came around. She struggled into sitting position.

"Oh dear, you gave us such a fright!" Madam Pomfery fluttered over to Hermione's side.

"Yes indeed," said the dear old Headmaster Dumbledore. "We were about to send for more mediwitches to help wake you up." 

As Headmaster Dumbledore and Madam Pomfery tended to Hermione, Professor Snape body was accommodating its precious little visitor…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_It's so warm_, the small sprite wondered, _and the light…_

Its little hands were no more, and it could no longer kick and maneuver about, but it had never felt so safe. It was surrounded by music! _Rush, rush, pump_! _Rush, rush, pump_! And a strange gurgling feeling coming from somewhere about it's round middle, not pain, not really discomfort, more like a need that somehow it knows that this new place will fill. It struggles to understand the far away voices rumbling through the walls against which it's new body bounces, and then it hears a loud boom as one very familiar voice rumbles back at the far away voices from somewhere up above.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Albus, there is something wrong. I feel strange." Professor Snape mumbled struggling to stand. The moment passes and everything is righted for Professor Snape. "Never mind, it must have been where I stood up to fast."

"Are you sure, Severus?" Professor Dumbledore came around to where Professor Snape stands with his hand over his right side. "Maybe you should let Madam Pomfery give you a once over, just to be on the safe side. I'd hate for you to collapse again."

"I'm fine, Albus," Professor Snape growled, "It'll take more than a snot nosed brat to make an invalid of me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in the dungeons, Professor Snape angrily began to clean up what was left of Marilyn Magg's potion. Not bothering to save any of Longbottom's misbegotten potion, he chucked the whole lot in the trash.

Better to start Marilyn Magg's potion from scratch, Professor Snape growled in his head as he overlooked the wreckage. No way to salvage any of this mess.

As Professor Snape turned to head back to his office to start on Marilyn Magg's potion, a strange dizzy sort of shifting fell over him. Clutching the frame of the door, Professor Snape tried in vain to steady himself as the floor rushed up to greet him.

"Professor!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I found him collapsed on the floor!" A sobbing Hermione exclaimed. "I was going to ask him to go easy on Neville…" Hermione stood at the foot of the hospital bed that Professor Snape was stretched across.

"Don't worry, deary," Madam Pomfery soothed as she ran a mystical looking forked branch over Snape's prone body. "I'm sure it's nothing more than…" The branch jerked over Professor Snape's right side. "What?! This can't be!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC

A/N: Thanks to Strega Brava, Atheis and Aeris Gainsborough, Hermia, and i-is-izzy for reading and reviewing. And yes it is what it seems.


	4. I can hear you Can you hear me?

Disclaimer: the same as before.

Chapter 4

I can hear you.

Can you hear me?

It has been three days… 

Professor Snape glared out of the Library's window. He refused to believe….

"Professor Snape?" a small voice ventured behind him. Turning he saw a small girl with black curly hair and soulful eyes. She was wearing Slytherin robes. 

"What is it?" he snapped at her. 

"Today, did you mean it?" She whispers as she steps closer.

"Mean what?" Snape huffed. "Speak up, girl!"

Suddenly she was right up on him. 

"Did you mean it?" She sobbed, holding up bloody hands, "Did you mean it?"

Suddenly, as if an invisible hook yanked at her from behind, she went flying back, spilling blood everywhere.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"No!" Professor Snape screamed as he jerked up in bed.

Ever since he was confronted with what had happened to him, he knew what he was going to do about it. He stared brewing the potion that day. The damn thing was ready to take, but something was holding him back.

Throwing back the covers he strode over to where he placed the potion. It was silently resting on top of his 200 year old oak vanity that Great Grandfather made for Great Grandmother shortly after they had wed.

"This is the best thing for the child." Picking up the bottle in his right hand, he let his left rest over his right side. "It would more than likely be terribly deformed." His hand shook as he brought the bottle to his lips. 

Drink it, Damnit! His hand shakes with fury. Fuck it! Violently he throws the bottle against the wall.

Tears stream down his face as he falls to his knees. After all that he has done that he has had to live with, this was one that he simply cannot do.

A/N: Thanks to 


	5. I love it when you read to me

Disclaimer: everything recognizable from the Potterverse belongs to JK Rowling.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, please forgive any typos and whatnots. 

Chapter 5

I love it when you read to me.

Forty years ago… 

It was cold in the room where his father had locked him. The wall bare brick, no windows. In one corner of the room on the cold stone floor was a pile of feces and specs of urine. He had not eaten in days. It was dark, and the boy could not see the blood stains on the walls and his clothes from the continuous beatings he has had to endure. But the boy didn't cry and beg to be let out, at age five Severus Snape had accepted his fate and no longer fought the walls that were closing in on him. Instead, he embraced them and, over the years, erected walls around his heart twice as thick and cold as the ones his father had used to torture him with. 

But old walls have a way of toppling down, especially when there is a determined sprite stubbornly beating her hard little head against them. When it comes to saving her Daddy's heart, there is nothing this little one won't do.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two more days have passed and still it seems unreal. It probably won't live much longer anyway, Snape thought. No real need to do anything about it. Everyone already believes I've gotten rid of it. And from the expression on some of the faculty's faces ever since, no one was too happy about his supposed abortion. Well, who the hell cares what they think. I sure as hell do not!

What they don't know, won't inconvenience me, Snape thought as he lined up the ingredients up for next class. Miss Granger, now there was a strange one. He could still remember her busting in the door to his office demanding him to rethink his decision…

"You can't do this, Professor." Hermione grabbed the professor's arm. "I know it's your decision, but please reconsider. It's not only your baby, it's mine too." 

Professor Snape jerked his arm out of her grasp. "Miss Granger, this abomination of nature is not meant to be born, and frankly you're out of line. This isn't your baby; it's not even a baby in any sense of the word. Now remove yourself from my office before I deduct points from Griffendor!"

"Noo," Hermione had broken down by then and was sobbing, grasping at Professor Snape's robes. Snape was at a lost as to what to do. This only happens with this particular irritating student, he thought.

"Miss Granger," The kind soothing voice of Professor Dumbledore cut threw the tension that was building up in Professor Snape. "Please, let go of Professor Snape and come with me." Gently Professor Dumbledore gathered her up and left. 

He couldn't look me in the eye, Professor Snape thought as he walked back to his desk. I'm not sure how I feel about that. Maybe I should tell him…No, there's no need. The child would most certainly die. Men are not equipped with what a baby needs to develop.

Professor Snape seated himself behind his desk as he waited for his class to come streaming in. He began to silently read out loud his newest issue of Potion's Weekly when a childish giggle made him jerk up in his chair. 

Storming to the other side of his desk he bellowed, "Come out right this instant before I give you detention on top of the 20 points that will be deducted from your house. This had better not be you, Potter, hiding under your damn invisibility cloak." 

Jogging, he began to climb up the stairs that go up to the back of the class stopping at every level to check under each row of desks. "Come out right this instant!!"

The giggling had stopped. Professor Snape prided himself on his ability to tell if there was someone nearby or not. Maybe they snuck out already…. Probably Potter, damned piss ant of a boy. 

Grumbling under his breath about Potter and Weasley, Professor Snape stomped back to his desk and checked the time; 29 more minutes until class was to start. Yanking his Potion's Weekly up from where it landed face down on the floor, he warily looked around. After a few minutes he began to read under his breath again. 

"Heee hee hee," the little giggling voice started again. Only this time he could see where it was coming from. 

"Oh my god!" 


	6. Oh Daddy, you're so funny!

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 6

Oh Daddy, you're so funny!

"What do you mean, you can't see her?" Professor Snape bellowed at Professor Dumbledore. "She's breaking one of your toys right under your nose!"

"I see the wreckage, but not the child," and indeed he could not. Only Severus Snape could see the thin naked little hellion, who at this moment was rifling through Professor Dumbledore's desk.

"Stop that, right now!" Snape pointed a long finger at the ornery little one.

Looking up at her father, the little vixen grinned a Hermione Granger heart-stopping grin. "Na, na, na, na, Na!" As she sassed him, she wriggled both a tiny finger and a tiny butt.

"Why you snotty little brat!" 

"Severus!" Professor Dumbledore snapped at him. "You made her the ghost that she is, you can not run around snarling names at her for her lack of maturity."

"Albus, the little monster just…" Severus stopped as realization of what Professor Dumbledore said, "Albus, I didn't make her a--" 

"Let's not argue about this," warily Professor Dumbledore stood up. "I'll need to inform the Ministry of Magic about Hogwarts' new poltergeist. As well as Miss Granger."

"But, Albus," Professor Snape wanted to explain. 

"Really, Professor there's nothing you can say that will make this situation better," Professor looked 200 years old as he walked Snape to the door. "You'll just have to deal with our little ghost's tantrums form time to time, as will we all."

"But…" was the last thing Professor Snape got out before the door slammed in his face.

Slipping through Professor Dumbledore's door, Little One grinned up at him sleepily. Yawning she floated up to his middle and disappeared into his right side.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ghost! You're no more a ghost then I am Potter's biggest fan!" Snape was in the process of getting ready for bed, directing all his ranting at his right side with a poke of his finger. "Not a ghost (_poke_), confused spirit (_poke_), or lost soul (_poke, poke_)." 

Jerking his old-fashioned nightgown over his head, "You're a brat, that's what you are! And I should know, I'm been up to my neck in them for over 20 years."

Snarling at himself in the mirror, he spat out the spell necessary to off the lights.    

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next day…

Storming Severus Snape entered his classroom for his first class of the day.

"What are you doing!" he bellowed at the ruckus the first year Ravenclaws and Hupplepuffs were making. "50 points from each Hupplepuffs and Ravenclaws!  And get to your seats!"

After the class was settled into their assignment, Professor Snape wondered what he was going to do about Little One. The child was tormenting him…

At 4:00 this morning, Little One had decided he had slept long enough and that he needed something wet and slimy first thing in the morning. He can just see the little snot, pondering on what evil to bestow upon him. In his mind's eye, he can see her big eyes as dark as chocolate chips gleam as Little One surveyed her weapon of choice (the glass jars lining the selves in his office.)

Never will he forget the feeling of all that slime and filth hitting his body. Or the "hee hees" and "Na, na, Naas" that followed as he chased the slippery little snot around the room, forgetting in his dripping rage that he couldn't catch her (but by Merlin, he had _tried!_) 

To top off the ordeal, he was forced to bathe. Almost passed out when the water hit his face. Another little legacy from his bastard of a father, Snape thought, this helpless and extreme fear of being submersed in water, naked and drowning. 

Thank Merlin, she's finally asleep. Snape thought to himself as he rubbed his side. Must have been the extremely large breakfast he uncharacteristically consumed before heading to class (though Merlin knows it could have been from the jolly good time she had this morning!) Professor Snape isn't sure how he knows it to be true, but right now the naked little hellion was fast asleep. Probably dreaming of how else she can torment me, Snape snorted.

Crouching low in his seat, Snape began to intently glare at his class, enjoying the looks of pure terror from any unfortunate child who happened to make eye contact.

Twenty enjoyable minutes passed as such, went there was a thud at the door.

"Professor Snape!!" A distressed looking Miss Granger came storming in. "You Rat Bastard!" She screamed at him, running at him with the devil in her eye.

"Miss Granger! What is the mea--" KA-POWW!

No one, least of all Snape, knew that Miss Granger's father, Mr. Granger, had insisted that his only daughter be taught to box. If he had only known, maybe he could have ducked the evil right hook that smashed into his jaw and sent him crashing to the floor.

TBC

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews, I wasn't sure anyone would like a "mpreg" story about Professor Snape and Hermione Granger, but I was really taken with it and wanted it to be my first fanfiction.  


	7. What doesn't kill you, Makes you want to...

Disclaimer: anything recognizable belongs to JK Rowling. And the title comes from "Boomtown", I think.

Chapter 7

What doesn't kill you,

Makes you want to kill yourself!

"Uh…where am I?" muttered a dazed Snape. "Potter! 120 points from Griffendor…."

"That won't be necessary, Severus," Professor Dumbledore smiled down at the semi-conscious Potions Master. "It was Miss Granger who clocked you a good one, and she's really torn up over it."

"Well she should! I hope you have her curly head on the next train back home!" Snape struggled to sit up. "The nerve of the little…"

"Now, Severus," Professor Dumbledore soothed. "She thought her child had been sentenced to a ghost's imprisonment. She was distraught…"

"She thought….What!?" Snape tried to fly into denial.

"Severus, we know the baby's still alive," Professor Dumbledore grinned merrily. "Madam Pomfery found out when she examined you after Remus brought you in."

"Remus Lupin?" Snape's hand covered his right side, which he absently stroked. He missed the look that crossed Professor Dumbledore's face as he observed the protective gesture.

"Yes, Professor Lupin pulled Miss Granger off you." Professor Dumbledore leaned forward, "Severus, why did you let us believe you had terminated your pregnancy?"

Professor Snape snapped to attention. "For just that reason! All my colleges and those nasty little brats poking fun at this! More of this unwanted touchy-feely moments with you!" Professor Snape leaped out of bed. "On top of that, this child might still die, or worse be terribly deformed! And then it would be in the news: Man gives birth to deformed baby!"

Shrugging into his robes, he bellowed: "I just want to be left alone with what's left of my privacy!" With that Professor Snape stormed out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seated at his desk after managing to make it to the dungeons without running into anyone, Professor Snape pondered the "weirdness" that has taken over his life.

It isn't an entirely bad thing, the professor thought, I will no longer have to worry about my family ending with me. 

If only the little menace would _stop that_, Professor Snape thought, ducking just in time as a book flew by his head.

Professor Snape knew better than to give any reaction to the miniature tornado that the curly headed monster had made out of what was once a pile of graded, ready-to-return parchments on the different uses for dragon's blood.

This day couldn't sink any faster, Snape thought as he absently scratched the brim of his nose. Thank Merlin it's almost over. 

No sooner had he thought those thoughts that the door to his sanctuary (his office door) swung wide open and let in more insanity in the form of Professor Dumbledore, Miss Granger, her parents: Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Mr. Weasley (the new Minister of Magic) and his wife Mrs. Weasley, and, bringing up the rear, an unknown witch and wizard.

The shit's storming tonight, Professor Snape thought as they closed in on him.

TBC

A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this, it really makes my day. And Please, if you read this, please, please, review. I want to know how you like it and if there are any improvements you think I could make to it.     


	8. Toyland! Toyland! Dumbledore gots me toy...

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and places belong to JK Rowling. The title comes from the movie "Toyland."

Chapter 8

Toyland! Toyland!

Dumbledore's gots me Toys!!

"Professor Snape," Arthur Weasley has never sounded so somber as he sat down across from Snape. Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked in wonder at the mini tornado their grandbaby was hell bent on driving her daddy insane with.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," Professor Snape drawled. Raising an eyebrow at the strange sight before him:

The unknown witch and wizard, without asking permission, was setting little disk shaped objects around the outside of the group. 

For some reason, Mrs.Weasley, Mrs. Granger, and Hermione were walking around bent over and waving their arms at the stone flooring like some poor muggle dope who has lost a contact.    

And to top it all off, Headmaster Dumbledore's head could not be seen as he had dove head first into a large bag decorated with dozens of laughing teddy bears that he had brought with him into Severus's office. He was apparently in hot pursuit of something way at the bottom of the charmed bag. (His efforts were tickling the bears into fits of breathless laughter.)

"It has been brought to our attention that your baby has been gifted with prenatal telekinesis along with the ability to astrally project her image." Mr. Weasley drew a deep breath as if preparing to mount his soapbox.

"I already knew that." Growled Snape. "Who are they?" He nodded to the couple who had just finished setting up disks along the perimeter of his office.

"Allow me to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. LillyWater," Professor Dumbledore paused in digging through his bag. "They are experts in the field of prenatal telekinesis and are going to help us understand and accommodate the newest little addition to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." His head disappeared back into the bag.

Mr. LillyWater grinned and offered his hand, "Your case is especially intriguing. Your pregnancy alone would make a wonderful case study, but the nature of your child's gifts…You must be so proud!"

Professor Snape ignored the offered hand and glared at the disks laid about his sanctuary.

"And what are these--" Quickly he ducked a flying book aimed with careful precision at the top of his head.  "These objects supposed to do?" Pointly ignoring the tiny hand shooting out of the tornado to snatch up his pen.

"With the right incantation," Mrs. LillyWater's elegant voice carried from where she stood by Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione, "these _objects_, as you called them, should project the child's thoughts magically to the rest of the people within the boundary of the Pyscomagic Orbs."

"Theoretically," Mr. LillyWater butts in, going to hold the hand of Mr. Granger and Mrs. LillyWater. "Now we just have to give it a go."

"Albus, if you will," Mrs. Weasley held out her free hand.

Jumping up, the headmaster took her hand and that of Mrs. LillyWater to complete the circle the group had formed. "Serverus, would you—" 

"No!" Professor Snape growled. He was in the middle of a fight to the death with the mini tornado for his pen. "I've been put through enough nonsense today."

Hermione shot him a filthy look that he countered with a pointly raised eyebrow. 

"We don't need him," Mrs. LillyWater exclaimed. "His bond with the child could interfere with the process." 

"Yes, indeed," Mr. LillyWater agreed. "Let's begin! Just like we practiced in Professor Dumbledore's office." The last bit was aimed at a nervous looking Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

As one their voices lended themselves to the chant.

Well you can tell they practiced, thought a tried Snape as he watched his naked offspring dance her way across his desk, shooting silly grins at him as she shook his ink well with all her might

Suddenly the disks glowed a bright blue that washed over the whole room before disappearing. Then, as one, Professor Dumbledore and company noticed the dancing naked baby.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh, she's so darling!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed. "Looks just like you did as a toddler, Hermione."

Hermione, Mrs. Granger, Mrs. LillyWater, and Mrs. Weasley surrounded Little One, oohing and aahing at her tiny perfect features and amusing facial expressions.

"She's so ornery!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as Little One stuck her tongue out at them. "She reminds me of Fred and George at that age." 

"Too bad I can't hold her." Hermione was right, even though everyone could see Little One no one could touch her.

"Just as well," Snape drawled from his bent over position. He was busy trying to pick up all the pieces of wreckage that was once the contents of his desk. "She'd probably bite you."  

"Na, na!" Little One exclaimed and flew over to her Daddy disappearing into his side. 

"Se seems to be enthralled with you, Severus," Mr. LillyWater observed.

"Albus," Mrs. LillyWater produced a black silk bag. "Would you like Jimmy (Mr. LillyWater) and I to secure more areas around Hogwarts?"

"Yes!" Professor Dumbledore still hadn't found what he was looking for in the bag. "In all the classrooms, including Hargrid's Hut, the Great Hall, the stairs, and the main corridors," his head disappeared back into the bag only to pop back out, "Oh! And my office."

"Hopefully, the little monster will spread her reign of terror to include someone else." Snape had put his desk to rights, including the rolls of graded parchments.

Out of his side poked a little curly top, "Na, na?"

"Yes, I mean you!" Snape mumbled at his side, preoccupied with the fourth year class's homework he had begun to grade. (He wisely hid them in a secret compartment in his desk.)

He missed the looks the women shot his way.

"You can't talk to a baby that way," Mrs. Weasley admonished. "She'll think that's the way you're supposed to talk to people."

"So?" Snape didn't even bother to look up from grading his papers.

"You see, Mr. Weasley!" Hermione growled. "He unfit to carry my baby."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Professor Snape was finally paying attention to his unwanted guests. 

"Miss Granger petitioned the Ministry of Magic for full custody of her child." Mr. Weasley looked very somber.

"You've done what!?" Snape's voice was very low, anger apparent in his taut facial features.

"You don't want her or care for her like I do!" Hermione shouted with pent up rage. "To you her life is disposable!"

"You little— "

"Now, now!" Professor Dumbledore interjected. "Let's not say or do anything to aggravate this already difficult situation."

He came around to stand beside Snape, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I think I know of a way to settle this. Has either of you considered marriage?"  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Albus, remove your hand from my shoulder! And step away from me!" Snape's pale complexion went a soft gray color. 

"Professor Dumbledore!" Mrs. Granger squealed. "You don't honestly believe the solution to this problem is to marry a 17 year old to a man almost three times her senior! And her professor to boot!"

"Now, now!" Mr. Weasley interrupted. "This could be the best thing for all three of them."

"How do you mean?" Hermione asked, moving closer to her father.

"Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore piped up. "Do you plan to go on to Stonehenge Institute for further education?"

"Yes.." Hermione whispered.

"And you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Professor Dumbledore continued, "Do you plan to raise Hermione's baby while she's away at college?"

"Oh, Hermione," Mrs. Granger turned to her daughter, "We can't afford to send you to college and take time off work to take care of the baby."

"We couldn't afford daycare," said her father, patting her back, "not in the area we live, on our paychecks." He winced at the thought.

"Daycare?" Professor Snape was stroking his right side.

  "Its like school," Mr. Weasley piped up. "For newborns to five year olds."

"You plan to send a newborn witch to muggle strangers to be educated?" Professor Snape took a step back, looking at Hermione and her parents as if they had watermelon for brains. "And you claim I'm unfit!"

"Settle down!" Headmaster Dumbledore stepped closer to Snape. "Just consider the idea of marriage." 

"It could be a marriage in name only," Mrs. Weasley added.

"You could wait a year before going back to school," the headmaster continued. "Working for me and around the school will get you good credentials for when you finally graduate from college."

Professor Snape huffed. Headmaster Dumbledore turned to him.

"And how do you plan to take care of the baby and teach potion classes? Hmm?"

Professor Snape looked at the back wall, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"It can be annulled," Mrs. Weasley added. "No one would think anything of it."

"Lets stop for now and let everyone give this some thought," Mr. Granger gathered up his wife and daughter before continuing, "Nothing needs to be done tonight."

"I agree," Mrs. Weasley huffed. "Hermione should be allowed to give this matter some serious thought. Marriage of any kind shouldn't be rushed into."

They were all in agreement, and, along with the LillyWaters, began to file out. Only Dumbledore and his giant teddy bear bag remained.

"Severus," Dumbledore looked at him sympathetically, "I know things aren't easy for you."

"That's an understatement," Snape sat down on the edge of his desk.

"I've given you're predicament (Snape huffs) a lot of thought," Professor Dumbledore sat down on the edge of one of the student's desks. "This is the best thing that could've happened to you." 

"What!"

"A child is a blessing," Albus looked him right in the eye. "You need this child. She will bring you back into the world of the living and give you the happiness you deserve." Dumbledore's voice grew soft with concern. "You've paid for all you mistakes. Close the door to that part of you life, and move on."

"..Albus.." Snape stared at the floor.

"Give it a chance." Albus implored. "Give them a chance, for all three of you."

Snape's chest tightened as he met Albus's eyes.

After a long moment, Professor Snape nodded.

Releasing the breath he'd been holding, Headmaster Dumbledore's face melted into smile.

"Thank Merlin!" He exclaimed. "Now I bet you're wondering what I have in this bag…hmm." Dumbledore looked up at Snape expectantly.

Professor Snape, resigned and slightly amused said, "What's in the bag, Albus."

"Things to make your life easier, my friend."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC

A/n: I hope this eases the confusion a bit. Prenatal telekinesis along with the ability to astrally project is something used in comic books a lot. It is also known as "Spirit Walking" where the spirit of someone in a coma, or in this case: not born yet, leaves their mind and goes wandering about and can effect the environment around them. As always, please review! It makes my day!  


	9. Lions, And Tigers, And Bears, Oh my!

Disclaimer: Anything you can recognize belongs to JK Rowling. The title is from "The Wizard of Oz".

Chapter 9

Lions, And Tigers,

And Bears,

Oh my!

"But first," Albus stood up quickly, "What room are you going to make into the baby's nursery?"

"I don't have a free room."

"Well," Albus looked down at his bag. "I bought an lot of nice things for the baby, so much that you'll probably need an extra room to store all of it in."

"Keep it in your rooms," Snape suggested going around to seat himself behind his desk.

"Now, Severus," Dumbledore chided him. "You simply need more room."

"Now you want me to move," Snape muttered, returning to his grading.

"Okay! I'll let it be," Professor Dumbledore sighed. "Oh! My Goodness, look at the time!" He jumped up as if someone charmed his robes to bite him on the rump. "I simply must be off." 

Dumbledore sighed a heartfelt sigh, "And I wanted to see your face when I showed you the simply wonderful toys and whatnots I bought for the baby!"

"That's all right, Albus," Snape muttered as he viciously slashed away at some poor students paper. "Just leave it there, I'm sure Little One will scatter the contents about my room in the middle of the night," Snape looks up at Dumbledore, "After she gets her second wind." He grins evilly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Little One," Albus spoke very quietly as he walked up the stairs to his rooms. "Severus, you're already in love and you don't even know it!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Snape dragged the heavy teddy bear bag into his bedroom. Receiving angry looks from the teddies as he unceremoniously tossed the bag into a corner of the room.

"I don't even want to know what's in there," Snape grumbled as he striped for bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night….

Something soft and light brushed his face.

"Little One, let Daddy sleep," Snape's gravelly morning voice rumbled.

Plop! Something soft like a stuffed animal hit his stomach.

_"The lion goes," _a mechanical voice sounded from somewhere near his stomach, _"RrrrroOOWW!"_

Damn Toys! Snape threw his arm over his eyes. Trust Little one to find the ones that make noise.

_"The lion goes," _now the voice was closer, somewhere just below the midsection of his chest, _"RrrrroOOWW!"_

_"The lion goes," _Now the mechanical voice sounded from right over his heart, _"RrrrroOOWW!"_

_"The lion goes," _a mechanical voice sounded from somewhere near his stomach, agian, _"RrrrroOOWW!"_

_"RrrrroOOWW!"  _Now the voice was getting closer again. I guess sleep is out of the question tonight.

_"RrrrroOOWW!" _Right by his ear.

Wait a minute! Snape's sleep fogged brain began to register that something was off.

"Na, na, Naa," a bouncing feeling, then, _"RrrrroOOWW!"_

Opening his eyes, Snape wished he hadn't.

For there on his chest, dressed in a soft full-fledged lion costume: floppy ears, long fluffy mane, fur tipped tail, bounced Little One. She even had on furry gloves.

_"RrrrroOOWW!" _ She roared as she squeezed the small plush lion toy that she held in tiny little paws.

_"The lion goes," _sounded the mechanical voice from inside the stuffed toy, _"RrrrroOOWW!"_

"What the hell!" Snape picked up Little One with one hand and tried to touch her face with the other. Nothing! His hand went right through.

"Now this is new," Snape drew the baby close and laid back down.

"Na, naa!" Little One squealed, intently studying the lion. 

_"The lion goes," _a mechanical voice sounded yet again from the blasted toy, _"RrrrroOOWW!"_

hmmm…I can handle this, Snape thought as he drifted off to sleep. Wait till Hermione sees this.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks to: Strega Brava, Atheis and Aeris Gainsborough, i-is-izzy, Hermia, Cobalt Blue Kitty, snapefan51, metrovampire, Myrddin Ambrosius, risi, ashes2ashes, charzy, **k*, Honey666, chienne, and Lyansidde for giving me such great reviews. I love you all! 

A/n:  Sorry this is so short, but there will be more soon. As always, please review! Otherwise I wouldn't know anyone was reading this! 


	10. Hermione

_Disclaimer: all recognizable characters, places, and things belong to JK Rowling_.

Chapter 10

Hermione

A week ago… 

Thoughts that she tries to hold back break the floodwalls and carry her away. Back to when…

It seems like it's happening again to me. This loss, that eats away at me. It's like I offended something, fate…

First, with Victor…

\\His voice, cold and his eyes distant. "You handle this, it's _your_ problem not mine!"\\

No one knows. Not Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, my parents….No one. 

I didn't want the responsibility… But the feelings grew and then I wanted it all. 

Barely two weeks.

AND NOW IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!!!! 

This helpless pain…what am I to do. 

Three days later… 

Desperation claws at her heart. Hermione Granger took the news that her baby was alive as a chance to make it right. She knew what to do.

To: Ministry of Magic

My name is Hermione Granger, I'm seventeen years old and about to be a mother for the first time. 

I fear for my baby's life.

A potion accident took an egg from my body, fertilized it, and mistakenly implanted it into the right side of the stomach of Professor Snape, the baby's father.

He doesn't want my baby to live and has let everyone think he had aborted it. I found out that was a horrible lie. 

I am petitioning for full custody of my baby starting now, while Professor Snape still carries the baby. 

There is an even stranger aspect that needs to be brought forward. The potion that resulted in the baby's conception has altered the child. Enhanced the naturally occurring magic that flows through her tiny person. It is something that I find hard to explain. My child can somehow with either magic or some kind of mental ability affect the world from inside the womb. This situation needs the Ministry's attention.

I beg you, Please help me. Time is of the essence. My baby's life is at stake.

 From: Hermione Granger

_Within the hour another owl flew from Hogwarts_.

To: Mr. And Mrs. LilllyWater

I am writing you on behalf of my unborn child. I need your help in determining what my baby's special gifts are and how to best accommodate them.

There are special circumstances surrounding my unborn child. A mishap in a potions class resulted in my baby being implanted into the baby's father. 

The baby's father is unfit. We thought he had aborted the baby for a short time, and then our fears were multiplied tenfold when the baby's gifts became apparent. We thought Hogwarts had a new ghost.

Well, that is not the case. My baby can, like a ghost, move things with either her mind or with some kind of magic, wandless of course!  Her special gifts need your expertise. 

I need your help. Please owl me back with the wonderful news that you, Mr. And Mrs. LilllyWater, will help my unborn baby.

From: Hermione Granger

TBC

A/n: I hope this helps you to understand what is going on. I wanted to focus on Severus for a while and then shift to Hermione. But next chapter, Back to Snapey's pov!


End file.
